De Volta
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: ... Conclusão da Short "Porquê?" ... Leiam e comentem ...


**De volta**

Acordou ao sentir um maior aperto em torno da sua cintura. Voltou-se só para encontrar um Harry adormecido. Ele sorria durante o sono enquanto a apertava mais em seus braços e ela sentiu-se culpada.

Durante todo o tempo que viveu com ele, cerca de mês e meio, tinha tido a sensação de que se estava a enganar, não só a ela mas também a ele. Todas as noites, quando adormecia a seu lado sonhava em adormecer ao lado de Draco, todas as vezes que o beijava sonhava beijar Draco e isso deixava-a cada vez pior.

Levantou-se de rompante e correr ao longo do corredor até à casa de banho fechando a porta com um estrondo.

-Gin? – Chamou ele acordando de repente – Gin? – Caminhou ao longo do corredor batendo levemente na porta – Está tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu o que deixou o moreno ainda mais preocupado. Saiu de lá minutos depois com uma palidez alarmante.

-Outra vez? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

-Não sei o que se passa com o meu estômago, provavelmente foi algo que comi.

-Algo que comeste ontem, anteontem e no dia antes desse?

-Eu não sei o que se passa, talvez seja melhor ir ao St. Mungus.

-Concordo plenamente. Queres que vá contigo?

-Não vale a pena Harry. Avisa lá no Ministério que hoje não vou.

-Tens a certeza que ficas bem sozinha?

-Claro falamos logo.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa suavemente e ficou a observa-la até ela entrar no quarto.

"Tenho de lhe dizer…. Falo com ela mais logo"

Depois de Harry sair para o Ministério ela tratou de se arranjar. Iria ao St. Mungus e provavelmente sairia de lá com um frasco de poção para o enjoo na mão.

- - - - -

-Parece estar tudo bem consigo Srta. Weasley – Disse o medi bruxo depois dum check-up completo.

-Seria possível dar-me uma poção para os enjoos?

-Claro! Mas acho que há uma coisa que gostaria de saber.

- - - - -

Ginevra andava dum lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Tinha de lhe contar, só não sabia como.

Tinha passado toda a tarde na sala ora de pé, andando dum lado para o outro, ora sentada a roer as unhas.

-Boa tarde Gin – Cumprimentou Harry aparatando-se no centro da sala – O que se passa?

-Harry tenho uma coisa para te dizer.

-Na verdade eu também tenho algo para te dizer.

-Óptimo. Podes começar – Disse sentando-se no sofá.

O moreno caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se à sua frente colocando as mãos nos joelhos dela.

-Gin o que se passa é que… Bem eu … eu não consigo viver assim… Por mais maravilhoso que este tempo tenha sido e sinto que tu não estás feliz… E eu não consigo estar bem sabendo que estas a fazer algo quase contra vontade…. Eu não ficaria nada magoado se acabássemos… até porque eu sei que isso é o melhor para ti….

-Harry eu tenho duas noticias para ti….A primeira é que vou sair daqui, vou para a Toca… Acho que já ocupei muito do teu tempo e como tu mesmo disseste eu não estou feliz…

-Eu entendo Gin e a segunda?

-Eu estou grávida.

-Mas isso muda tudo!

-Não, não muda.

-Não?

-Não. O filho não é teu.

-Mas nós….

-Eu estou grávida de dois meses e a nossa única vez foi à apenas um mês.

-Ou seja, o filho é do Malfoy.

Ela acenou, as lágrimas quase a escorrer dos seus olhos.

-E agora Gin? O que vais fazer?

-Eu não sei… - Concluiu desesperada.

-Mas o Malfoy… Ele tem de saber…

-Não!

-Gin ele é o pai! Ele tem o direito de saber!

-Não depois de tudo o que ele fez!

-Gin pensa bem…. Mesmo assim…. Ele é o pai da criança…. Tem todo o direito de saber.

-O problema é que tu tens razão….

-Tenho…. Fazemos assim…. Amanhã vais buscar o resto das tuas coisas à casa dele e depois vais para a Toca. Combinado?

Ela assentiu limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face.

Caminhou até ao quarto e deitou-se na cama envolvendo-se com as cobertas mas nessa noite não dormiu. Não sabia o que fazer, estava completamente perdida. Quando pensava que tudo estava mau as coisas pioravam. Não tinha a certeza de como Draco iria reagir à noticia.

Viu através das janelas o dia a amanhecer e ficou ainda mais agitada à medida que o tempo passava.

Levantou-se a custo e vestiu-se arrumando todos os seus pertences em seguida. Ouviu batidas na porta e voltou-se para encontrar Harry a olha-la.

-Boa sorte Gin.

-Obrigado Harry.

Aparatou-se e no instante seguinte estava de volta a casa.

Olhou em volta mal conhecendo o espaço que a rodeava, estava tudo num caos total. Os objectos que antes repousavam em cima de estantes ou da mesa estavam agora no chão totalmente despedaçados. A única coisa que se mantinha no sitio era uma pequena moldura com uma foto deles na Toca no dia em que Draco se tinha apresentado à família.

Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir depois disso mas logo voltou ao normal lembrando o motivo de não estar mais lá.

Caminhou até ao escritório encontrando-o no mesmo estado da sal, completamente destruído, livros espalhados no chão as penas e os tinteiros derrubados sobre a secretária, o completo caos.

Começou a interrogar-se, como teria a casa ficado naquele estado?

Avançou receosa até ao quarto esperando encontra-lo vazio e no mesmo estado das outras divisões, mas enganou-se.

O quarto estava tal e qual desde a última vez que lá tinha estado, as mesmas roupas que tinha deixado em cima da poltrona perto da janela, o armário ainda aberto, tal como o tinha deixado antes de sair de casa, tudo excepto uma coisa.

Draco dormia, deitado no centro da cama, sobre os lençóis, vestido e abraçado ao que parecia ser uma das camisolas dela.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente, sabia que ele tinha um sono supre leve. Draco agitava-se, voltando-se dum lado para o outro, sem nunca largar a camisola dela, enquanto murmurava frases desconexas.

"…Gin…. Não…. Eu….Não vás!... "

Sentiu uma imensa vontade de se deitar ao lado dele e afastar as madeixas loiras da face dele mas conteve-se. Não podia, não depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito.

Encarava um loiro adormecido mas no instante seguinte uns olhos muito azuis fixavam os seus.

-Gin voltaste! – Disse levantando-se de rompante – Não sabes a falta que senti… Gin eu sabia que ias perceber – Caminhava até ela enquanto ela se afastava.

-Não me toques! Eu vim aqui apenas buscar as minhas coisas.

-Mas eu pensei… Onde estiveste todo este tempo? Estive preocupado! Pensei em perguntar à tua família mas os teus irmãos odeiam-me!

-E eu também.

-Mas Gin deixa-me explicar…

-Quantas vezes tenho de repetir? – Perguntou irritada forçando as lágrimas que teimavam cair.

Ele ergueu a mão para secar as lágrimas mas ela desviou-se antes que o pudesse fazer.

Caminhou até ao armário e recolheu praticamente todas as peças de roupa que lhe pertenciam bem como outros objectos que repousavam sobre a cómoda, do outro lado do quarto.

Sentiu os braços dele a envolverem a sua cintura com força aumentando a proximidade entre os dois corpos.

-Deixa-me Malfoy! – Gritou desesperada. Sabia não ser capaz de resistir por muito tempo.

Ele voltou-a para si e beijou-a com vontade. Ela resistiu, as lágrimas a escorrem agora livremente pela sua face. Pousou as mãos nos ombros dele e afastou-o com a força que restava.

-Não me toques! Nunca mais! Não me procures! E … e esquece que eu existo!

-Gin não vás!

-Só mais uma coisa Malfoy, algo que deves saber – Disse antes de aparatar – Estou grávida.

Aparatou-se na sala da Toca e deixou-se cair sobre o sofá. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cara nas mãos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem sem quaisquer restrições,

-Quem está…? Gininha? Gininha o que se passa? Perguntou a sua mãe abraçando-a com força – Gininha diz-me, o que aconteceu?

Mas ela nada disse, não enquanto as lágrimas impediam qualquer tipo de comunicação.

-Gininha acalma-te! Eu vou buscar um copo de água.

Voltou segundos depois e entregou-lhe o copo.

-Bebe. Oh meu amor, o que fizeram contigo….

As lágrimas foram diminuindo e após vários minutos de choro constante ela acalmou-se o suficiente para beber a água que a sua mãe lhe tinha trazido.

-Vamos Gininha, conta-me o que se passou…

-Eu… o Draco… ele….nós….

-O que é que o Draco fez?

-Eu já não sei mais….Ele e a Lavander… Eles os dois.

-Eu não acredito que aquele canalha te fez isso! Quando os teus irmãos souberem!

-Não mãe! Não lhes digas nada!

-Mas Gininha.

-Eu estou grávida… Percebes porque é que não lhes podes contar nada?

-Quando é que descobriste?

-Do Draco ou da gravidez?

-Do Draco.

-O mês passado.

-E só agora é que me contas?

-Eu estava na casa do Harry… Não queria que se preocupassem…

-E há quanto tempo sabes do bebé?

-Disseram-me hoje, no St. Mungus. E o Harry aconselhou-me a Falar com o Draco, ele tem o direito de saber.

-E o que vais fazer agora Gininha?

-Eu não sei….

Ouviu um som vindo da cozinha e no segundo seguinte Draco entrava esbaforido na sala dos Weasley.

-Gin temos de falar.

Molly Weasley, num ataque típico do Fogo Weasley caminhou até a Draco com um ar ameaçador.

-É favor sair da minha casa neste instante.

-Lamento muito Sra. Weasley mas eu só saio daqui depois de falar com a Ginevra.

-Ela não vai falar consigo!

-Mãe?

-Sim Gininha.

-Eu vou ouvi-lo.

-Cinco minutos e não mais – Disse num tom ameaçador voltando-se para Draco – Se precisares de alguém coisa chama – Disse mais suavemente à ruiva antes de sair da sala.

Ele avançou até ela mas antes que tivesse hipótese de dar mais do que dois passos a ruiva parou-o.

-Não te aproximes! Fala daí!

-Tudo bem… Gin eu quero que saibas uma coisa… Depois disso juro que nunca mais te procuro…

-Desembucha.

-Eu não te enganei… eu não te traí.

-Claro! Eu é que estou a ter alucinações não é? Estranho que elas envolvam tu e a Lavander Brown deitados na minha cama!

-Gin tu aos estás a entender – Disse dando um passo à frente.

-Pára! Eu estou a entender muito bem! Tu trocaste-me por outra! È fácil de perceber!

-Eu não te troquei por ela! Não o faria de maneira alguma! Eu amo-te!

-Então faz-me entender o porquê dela deitada em cima de ti.

-Eu não tinha outra hipótese!

-Claro! Como é que eu não vi isso antes! Ela passeou-se à tua frente e tu não tinhas outra hipótese que não leva-la para a cama!

-Gin não era o que estás a pensar!

-O que era então? Porque aquilo que vi deixa pouco à imaginação.

-Ela chantageou-me!

-Ah sim?

-Sim!

-E afinal qual era o teu segredo… sim porque tinha de ser um bem grande para teres de ir para a cama com ela.

-Eu dormi com ela…

-Diz-me algo que eu não saiba!

-…quando estávamos juntos em Hogwarts.

-Claro e como gostaste tanto voltaste a repetir!

-É obvio que não! Eu dormi com ela em Hogwarts por tua culpa….

-Claro! Por minha culpa! E o que é que eu fiz?

-Eu deitei-me com ela para te proteger!

-Bela forma de protecção!

-Ela ameaçou-me! Disse que ia contar ao meu pai sobre nós! Disse que ia espalhar pela escola inteira! Eu não podia, não queria perder-te!

-E por isso deitaste-te com ela! – Ele apenas assentiu – Mas isso não faz sentido! Ias perder-me no momento em que eu descobrisse! E eu descobri, portanto não valeu a pena!

-Claro que valeu! Todos os momentos que passei a teu lado valeram a pena, mesmo sabendo que agora não te posso ter… Quando ela disse que te ia contar, naquela noite, eu disse-lhe que faria qualquer coisa para que ela não te contasse…Capaz de qualquer coisa para não te perder…

-Eu não sei o que dizer… essa história não faz sentido…

-Eu não quero que digas nada… Eu só precisava de te explicar… De te fazer entender que entre mim e ela não se passou nada….Agora que já o fiz não há mais nada a dizer… Deixa-me saber se precisares de alguma coisa… Com bebé… Acrescentou antes de aparatar.

Ela enterrou a face nas mãos e deixou-se chorar novamente, sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

Talvez ele estivesse a dizer a verdade, talvez aquela situação na passasse dali mesmo… Talvez…. Não tinha a certeza do que fazer, iria atrás dele? Aceitar as explicações dele? Ou ficaria com a mesma ideia de que ele a tinha traído? Não tinha certeza de nada naquele momento.

-Gininha? Então?

-Mãe eu não sei o que fazer… estou tão confusa….

-Segue o teu coração… Não há outra maneira de seres feliz…

-Mesmo que o meu coração me mostre um caminho errado?

-Mesmo assim….

Ela limpou as lágrimas e levantou-se, talvez o melhor fosse mesmo seguir o coração.

Aparatou-se e a primeira coisa que viu foi o chamativo cabelo dele. Ele parecia não ter ouvido o barulho de aparatação pois continuava bastante concentrado num qualquer objecto que segurava.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente percebendo nas mãos dele a moldura da foto deles.

-Draco? – Chamou num sussurro.

Ele levantou-se no mesmo instante olhando-a esperançoso. Caminhou até ela mas antes que ele a alcança-se ela parou-o.

-Antes de mais nada tenho uma coisa para te contar…. Enquanto estivemos separados eu…. Eu estive na casa do Harry.

-Do Potter…

-Sim e nós… Eu odeio-me por isto… Mas nós…

-Dormiram juntos?

Ela acenou levemente baixando os olhos.

Sentiu a mão dele na sua face, obrigando-a a levantar o olhar.

-Eu não quero saber Gin… A única coisa que quero és tu…. – Sussurrou antes de a beijar com vontade.

**- - - - - Fim - - - - -**

Como não podia deixar de ser eu tinha de acabar com uma D/G... é uma coisa que me transcende....Não podia deixar uma H/G ainda por cima pendurada.... Não ficou nada de mas até que eu gostei dela....

_Kika Felton_

_24/12/04_


End file.
